The Summer After
by NinjaBuddy
Summary: Each year, Lily comes home after Hogwarts and tells her dad about the Marauders.  Usually bad... but what about her seventh year?  Follow Lily and her dad through the years as her dad picks her up from King's Cross. Enjoy!
1. First Year

A/N: I guess I've been kind of pounding out the one-shots, hoping to spark a fantastic way to start Fooling James Potter, motivation for A Marauder's Tale of Love and Life, to remember what I wrote for New Beginnings, because my dog ate one of the pages. Yeah, it kind of sucks. But, I suppose since it's Thanksgiving break, I might be able to update.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling lives in England. I do not. So therefore, I am not J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It's the first time my baby girl was coming home from Hogwarts. And, to tell you the truth, I was nervous. My mind is whirling a hundred kilometers a minute.

Did she have fun?

Did she get into any trouble?

Did she get good marks?

Did she make a lot of friends?

Did she meet any boys?

The last one is the one that bothers me the most. Yes, I know what you're thinking. "They're only eleven! No one starts to date when they're _eleven_!". But, who knows? The Wizarding World may be different than ours.

She steps off the train, and I am sshocked.. _Really_ shocked.

She looks so different! Well, I s'ppose I haven't seen her since September 1st, but still!

When Lily spots me, she comes flying at me, trunk forgotten, and into my arms.

Needless to say, I'm so happy to have my baby girl back.

"Honey! I missed you so much! How was your year? Did you have fun?" I ask her.

She replies, talking a hundred miles a minute. "Oh, daddy, it was fantastic! My favorite subject is Charms, my least is Transfiguration because I'm complete rubbish at it. There's moving staircases and walking suits of armors and talking portraits and- Oh my, daddy, it's just fantastic!"

"Well, I'm glad, sweetie. Do you have lots of friends?" I ask her, just as any good father should.

"Oh, yes! Marlene McKinnon, Alice Stevenson, Dorcas Meadows, Hestia Jones, Mary MacDonald, and I are the best of friends! We were all first years this year, and we became really close," she states happily.

I grin. It was great to have that many close friends. "Did you get good marks?" I question her.

"Of course, daddy," is all she says.

"Well, Lils, did you get into any trouble?" I ask her, knowing that she'll probably just roll her eyes.

But, instead of an eye roll, I get a scowl. "Lils? Did something go wrong?"

"Well, no… I didn't get in any trouble… It's just that… there are these _boys_…." she trails off.

"Hold that thought, honey. Let me go get your trunk," I said. I am terrified of what she's going to say next. _Boys_ at _eleven_? That made no sense to me.

I go and get her trunk, carrying to the car with her following me.

"Now what were you saying, sweetie?" I ask her.

"Well, _I_, of course, didn't get in any trouble, but there are these boys that just won't stop being bullies! And they're so arrogant! They call themselves the 'Marauders'. They prank people _all_ the time, including Severus! I just…. Ugh! I _really_ don't like them!" she rants.

I breathe a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't dating anyone. I mean, I'm really not happy having a boy as her best friend, and having a boyfriend… I think I would go crazy.

"Yeah?" I ask, not knowing what to do. I think this is more of a mother/daughter talk.

"Yeah. They're names are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. I s'ppose Pettigrew isn't really part of the bullying and pranking… but he's still part of their little group," she says as I start the car and turn onto the main road.

"I'm sorry, honey. Most boys are immature at your age. They'll grow up in time," I assure her.

"I don't know, daddy…" she sighs.

And we go home for the summer.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'm going to have a short chapter for every year, instead of one long one. Sound okay to you? Yes?

Fantastic.

With much procrastination,

~NinjaBuddy


	2. Second Year

A/N: Okay. So I haven't updated this in forever, so here ya go! This is Lily's second year. And I do have a few excuse for not uploading.

1) I've been really busy with sports. I'm not currently in any of them, but I have to support my team, yes?

2) Some really hot Austrillian guys came to our school the first week of December. Oh my lord. Who wouldn't be distracted?

3) I dyed my hair black. That's not really an excuse, but ya know what? Oh, well.

4) I've been sick. Therefore, I have been on the couch 24/7.

5) IT'S CHRISTMAS! I love Christmas :) and December, for that matter.

I love you all for your patience!

Disclaimer: I would be pissed if someone said they were me and they owned my iPod... which is like my baby. I don't want to make J.K. Rowling pissed. So to all of those who it may concern: I am not J.K. Rowling, and I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

I grin stretches across my face as I stand, waiting for my baby girl to come home.

My mind is once again whirring at top speed with a thousand questions.

Are her and her friends still best friends?

Is Severus still a part of the picture?

Did the Marauder's still get into a ton of trouble?

Does she still think guys have cooties?

Did she like her Christmas gift?

The last one is kind of random, I know. But my wife, Pet, and I decided to go to France during Christmas, and Lily didn't want to, so she stayed at Hogwarts. Which means I haven't seen her for nearly nine months. My stomach flips in anticipation. I miss her so much!

I search the platform for a mop of flaming red hair amongst the hoards of Hogwarts students exiting the wall.

"DADDY!" I suddenly hear a familiar screech, and I whirl around to see my Lily-Flower running to me, arms wide open.

I scoop her up in my arms and a content feeling surrounds me. My baby girl is finally home.

"Daddy, where's mummy?" she asks, and I nervously shift my weight on my foot.

"Well, Princess, mummy had to stay home with Petunia," I say, gauging her reaction.

Her expression turned quizzical. "Well, why didn't Pet just come along?" she tried once again. I sigh.

"So, honey, how was your year?" I ask, trying to bait her to change the subject. I am actually quite curious, too, since the last time I talked to her face to face was September 1st.

Lily immediately takes the bait as her eyes light up. "Oh, pop, it was just amazing! Charms is still the best subject, and Transfiguration is still the worst. The girls and I are still the best of friends. Severus is still as close as always. Professor Slughorn, the Potions professor, invited me into his Slug Club, and oh! It's such an honor. He only chooses the best of students, and I was the only 2nd year to get invited! I was so shocked, daddy. And daddy, I missed you so much!" she says, a hundred kilometers a minute, as usual.

I laugh and pick up her trunk, carrying it out to the car with her following behind me. "Sounds like fun, Lils. Anything else happen?" I ask.

Her bright mood immediately darkens. "Yes," she mutters, almost incomprehensibly.

I go behind the car and pop open the back. Her trunk goes into it. Lily's waiting patiently beside it, scowling. I kneel down to her level, and I notice she's a bit taller now. I push that thought away. I need to find out what's wrong. "What's the matter, sweet pea?" I ask softly.

"Daddy! It's not fair!" whines Lily, catching me off-guard. She never whines.

"What's not fair, honey?" I try once again.

"Da-_ddy_! Everybody loves them! They're so… so… big-headed! I just… I don't get it, Daddy!" she cries. I look at her confusedly. What is she on about?

"Darling, what are you talking about?" I question.

She stares at me like I'm dumb. "The Marauders!" she cries, as if this is obvious.

I nod. I remember them. "Well, what's the problem? Start from the beginning," I tell her, and she does.

She sighs angrily. "Daddy! It's not fair. Potter, Black, and Lupin are the most beloved people in 2nd year! Everyone worships them! I don't even know why! They're so big-headed! Well, Potter and Black are, not really Lupin and Pettigrew. They're still annoying, though. But Daddy! I just don't get it! Alice, Marlene, Mary, Dorcas, Hestia, and I are the only ones who aren't in love with them, Daddy! I mean, they annoy me so much! They're such bullies, too. I stand up for whoever they're bullying-which is usually Severus- as much as possible, and I tell them that I don't like them, and do you know what Potter does then, Daddy? He calls me pretty! He calls me _pretty_. I just really don't like them! _Especially _Potter!" she groans in frustration.

I scowl as I hear this news. A boy is hitting on my daughter when they're only twelve? I hate him, already. "I'm sorry, sweetie. They might mature over time, and-" I start, but am cut off.

"And Daddy, they _always_ play pranks. Even on the professors! I just… don't get them," she finishes.

I hug her tight. "I'm sorry, darling. Just ignore them," I try to soothe her.

"I try! They just… infuriate me…" she growls. I wince. You really don't want to be on the receiving side of red-headed anger.

"I'm sorry," I apologize once again, but quickly try to change the subject. "Honey! Guess who's coming over for dinner? That's right. Grandmother Judy!" I say, attempting to change the subject. It works.

Her eyes light up. "Really? Oh, it's been so long since I've seen her. Come on, Daddy! Let's go!" she screeches while hopping into the car.

And with that, I get into the passenger seat and drive off, preparing to face another summer with my baby girls.

* * *

A/N: You're so special, you get 2 Author's Notes. Sorry if this isn't the best, I was listening to All Time Low, and I had it turned up all the way. (Haha that's not really an excuse, I just wanted to tell you about the greatest band ever...)

To my fantastic readers who are also on Wattpad:

I have an account. Check it out? My name is WizardNinja4Jesus. :) Comment?

Now, back to this story. It's not one of my best, but here ya go. I'm still proud of it.

Love you all!

And do you know what? You'll get cyper fudge if you review. And it's delicious, trust me.

With throbbing ears,

~NinjaBuddy


End file.
